Crying Flowers
by thisdisaster1111
Summary: Rin and Kagome have turned into demons. Also, Sesshomaru has a human hating mate. Will Kagome be able to charm her way into Sesshomaru's heart? What is Sesshomaru to do now?
1. Birthing Shippo

"Buyo! Where are you, you stupid cat!"_ Please tell me she didn't fall down into the well. It could hurt her unborn kittens_! _Who wants to buy dead Kittens?!?_ Kagome runs to the well house and sure enough Buyo is looking down at the well. Buyo thinks it would be the perfect place to birth her kittens. Kagome knows she's about to give birth so she picks her up and finds a dark corner for Buyo to birth. She birthed a rainbow litter many different colors and stripes.

"Aw poor kitty, I think I love you already!" One scrawny orange kitten stands out to Kagome. She decides to name it Shippo.

A week later Kagome goes in the well house like she has been doing every day since Buyo gave birth to check on her and the kitten. She walks in she see the orange little kitten on the edge of the well.

"Oh no! Shippo get down from there!" She dives for the kitten just as he hops down the well. As she catches the kitten – while falling through the well - she's suddenly surrounded by a bright blue light. As it fades she sees blue sky coming from the top of the well. Shippo climbs and rest on her shoulder, under a thick veil of her ebony hair.

Kagome starts to climb up the well and she finds herself outside – not only that but her home is gone and now is replaced by loads of forest. She looks around wondering where the heck is she. Suddenly Shippo jumps off her shoulder and starts running.

"Shippo! Come back here!" She runs after Shippo and finds him lovingly in the arms of a little girl. The girl is cute. Her hair is still fine like a newborn baby, and as the sun reflects off it, it has a brown warm and inviting color. Kagome is instantly attached to the girl.

"Rin loves Kagome. Rin loves Kagome's kitten Shippo more. Rin wants a kitten too. Maybe Rin can ask milord to get her a kitten just like Shippo. Can Shippo do any cool tricks? Rin doesn't care she still loves Shippo." Rin aimlessly talking –more to herself than Kagome. Kagome is wondering where she is still – all she could get from Rin is the Western Lands. What are the Western Lands? Why is this adorable – yet talkative -little girl by herself? Don't her parents know about all the recent crime? As she's pondering she hears Rin mention something about 'milord.'

"Rin who is 'milord'?" Rin smile on her face becomes wide and full of wonder.

"Only the greatest taiyoukai there is Lord Sesshomaru. Rin loves milord. Milord saved Rin from wolves..." On the word 'taiyoukai' Kagome froze. _Taiyoukai, as in youkai, as in demons, as in lord of demons! Oh Kami. Grandad was right. Wait does that mean I'm in Senjuki Japan? Warring Era. Oh Kami._

During Kagome's freak out and Rin's incessant rambling they didn't notice evil aura coming towards them.

Naraku felt it. As soon as she fell through the well he knew she had the Shikon no Tama. The key to him becoming a full youkai.

He attacks. Rin screams. Kagome stares at him like an idiot. _Do something, do something. Oh! Stop. Drop, and roll! Wait, shit, that's for fire. Oh Kami what if this youkai can breathe fire. Shit shit shit!_

From far away Sesshomaru hears Rin's scream. Why is she screaming?

"Jaken!" In comes the ugly frog, panicked. He heard Rin's scream too. He was supposed to be watching her but there was a cute new frog youkai as a servant, and he just had to show her the ropes. As soon as Sesshomaru found out that Jaken abandoned his ward for the new servant girl he flattened him against the wall and ran off to find Rin.

He came upon her in the field hiding behind a human – no miko – and somewhere in her is the Shikon no Tama. That's what this youkai is probably after.

"Listen wench I know you have the Shikon no Tama, so just hand it over and no harm has to come to you or the little girl." Sesshomaru growls; no one threatens his ward. But he doesn't want to reveal himself just yet. He wants to find out more about the miko first.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what the Shikon no Tama is. I sure as hell don't have what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me girl. I know you have it." Sesshomaru watching from the tree senses no lie from the miko. Could it be that she doesn't know she posses it. Before he could think more on the matter Naraku decided he's waited too long to have a stupid conversation with a human and just lunges for Kagome. She dodges. Naraku – still incredibly impatient- decides a paralyzing spell would work. A black beam of light shoots from his hands but before it hits Kagome Rin intercepts - gaining the brunt of the blow. All went quiet as a earsplitting howl was released from an enraged taiyoukai.

White meets black as Naraku and Sesshomaru go at it. Naraku gets close enough to Kagome to land a punch right in her gut and out flies the Shikon no Tama. The only one to notice is Rin and Shippo. The paralyzing spell is fading. Rin knows the importance of the jewel. She knows in the wrong hands it's bad. Naraku is bad. Rin signals Shippo to fetch the jewel. By the time the spell completely fades Rin walks towards the kitten who is trying hopelessly to put the jewel in his little mouth.

Rin gathers Shippo and the jewel and goes over towards the flowers to watch the battle between Sesshomaru and Naraku. Meanwhile Kagome is standing there helplessly. She finally realizes she is no help and goes to join Rin. They talk about flowers while the boys are fighting.

As Sesshomaru tires of fighting the stupid hanyou he quickly whips out his poison whip and slashes Naraku in half. Ba-da-boom ba-da-bing. He heads over towards Kagome and Rin.

Rin in her world of flowers and kitties notices Kagome's ocean blue eyes. It reminds her of water. She unknowingly makes a wish on the Shikon no Tama.

She wants to make flowers from the water in Kagome's eyes.


	2. The Wish

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I forgot a disclaimer!!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! Okay I'm good. **

Chapter 2 – The Wish

Sesshomaru is about to take his ward away from that human – no, _she's more than human, the holy energy she possesses means she's a miko. Well if she's a miko she sure as hell doesn't seemed phased by my demonic presence._ Sesshomaru stops pondering about the miko as he takes in the scene in front of him.

Rin and Kagome are convulsing on the ground.

Shippo runs to Sesshomaru's robe and climbs to the top to hide – he's scared. Sesshomaru, mildly irritated at the young feline, ignores him through his preoccupation with whatever is happening to his ward and the miko.

His instinct to fix the problem finally kicks in and yells for Ah – Un. The large two – headed creature flinches away at the sight before him. Sesshomaru doesn't notice and just picks the females up and loads them onto a twitching Ah-Un. _I'm only bringing the miko with us because she might be the reason why my ward is suffering some invisible attack…What the hell am I getting into?_

~As they arrive at the palace~

Sesshomaru is greeted by a collage demons, he immediately informs his head staff of the circumstances. They immediately get to work on trying to help milord's ward.

Sesshomaru waits…

And waits…

And waits… Then losing the stoic mask, he finally loses his temper.

"Healers what is going on with that miko and my ward?" His mask slips back to hide the worry that is creeping up on his face, the tone of his voice emits anger, caused by his confusion. _This Sesshomaru is never confused. What is happening? _

_And…_

_Why do they smell better than before?_ Although Rin didn't smell, she did have the unique stench of a human, Kagome also, however her scent was laced with hot water smell – indicating her miko powers.

"According to the smell milord," a tall human apprentice related to his lord, "it seems as if they are becoming youkai. As for the miko – she is no longer a miko but now an, an – elemental maybe? Yes, she and the young girl are definitely elementals."

"Hmm." _That is the reason that horrible human scent has been replaced with the calming scent of ocean breeze and strong scent of pine. But how did this happen. Grrr. This Sesshomaru hates not knowing!_ "What is happening? They were human's. Tell me human, how is it your kind can turn into mine?" His piercing gave now centered on the feminine young boy.

"I…I…" but before the frightened human could finish a beautiful inuyoukai comes storming in. In a deep purple kimono with a silver obi, she is certainly striking. Long, curly silver hair frames her face, a face that is currently holding an annoyed expression.

"Mate what is the meaning of this? Why is there yet another human in this house! I'm beginning to think you have a strange fetish." She pouts.

"Woman, do not question this Sesshomaru. Are you so daft that you cannot smell that they are not human! Just look Shania! They don't even look human!" Sure enough, Kagome and Rin were changing.

Rin's baby fine hair transformed into a thick red –brown, layered to resemble leaves adorning a tree. Her body seemed to turn that baby weight into solid – soft yet firm. But Rin's transformation was nothing against Kagome.

Kagome's ebony hair turned to a deep black-blue. They texture – once straight – was now in large waves all the way down to below her butt. Two light blue teardrops appeared below her eyes. Her body – once full from her younger years – now a delicate thin; as if they slightest touch could send her whole body into motion.

Sesshomaru looks at her in awe. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He just wants to touch her to make sure she's even real…

Shania could smell the light arousal coming off of her mate. Her beast started lusting for the girl's blood. _How could her mate want…that when, he already has her?!?_

"Sesshomaru I don't care if they're human or not! They are distractions! First you got that stupid human child who clings on for dear life and worships the ground you step on. For some reason you stay around her when you should really be staying around me. Me! And now what, another female! Oh and don't even get me started on that hanyou brother of yours – Inuyasha. He's dumb! He's always making you mad and then you fight with him when you should really be with me! Me!" She stomps her feet, and raises her hands in the air. "I mean I'm your mate for Kami's sake, and I rarely ever see you. I'm horny, and you won't even satisfy my needs! What about me?!?"

Sesshomaru has seriously tuned out his mate instead wasting his energy on watching the beautiful water elemental in front of him.

**So Sesshomaru has a very jealous, and HORNY mate! More LATER! 3**


	3. The Man in the Tree

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! **

Chapter 3 – Man in the Tree

The next day Kagome is awoken by the scent of flower on her nose and something heavy of her face. She opens her eyes to orange fur.

"Kagome you're awake! Look what Rin can do." Kagome sits up and Shippo falls off her face with a 'Rawr'. Kagome sees a pink flower in Rin's hand – _wait its coming from her hand_. _A vine attached to the palm of her hand._

"Rin what's wrong?!?!" Kagome frantically tries to pull the flower from Rin's hand, but more of the vine just grows out of her palm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help!"

~In Sesshomaru's study~

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help!" Sesshomaru's head tilts slightly.

"Hmm." _Guess they're awake_.

~ Back to the healing room~

After hearing Kagome's scream, Sean– the feminine healer – saunters in. He sees Kagome in the corner of the room twitching while Rin untangles Shippo from her vines on the other side of the room.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Rin, you are awake. I am Sean, your healer." Sean smiles shyly, and timidly walks toward Kagome.

Kagome spots him moving toward her. _Who is he? What is wrong with Rin? Where am I? I want my mama!_

"Lady Kagome would you like to know what happened to you." Sean says soothingly to her as if reading her mind. Kagome nods slightly. Rin gathers Shippo and huddles close to Sean and Kagome. "Milord informed me of the battle between him and Naraku. He said that Naraku tried to get the Shikon no Tama jewel from you Lady Kagome but milord saved you." Upon hearing that Rin smiled brightly. "After, milord said that the two of you were surrounded by a pure pink light. He didn't know what was happening until he brought you here. Somehow the two of you have turned into youkai."

Sean waits for a response from either Kagome or Rin. Kagome stopped moving. Rin looked as if she were more concentrated on the kitten in her lap.

"Does this mean Rin has powers? Is that why Rin can grow vines from her hand?" Rin asks excitedly.

"Yes Lady Rin." Kagome seemed to snap out of her gaze.

"My grandpa said that only the miko Midoriko held the Shikon no Tama and it was passed down through her reincarnations." _That_ _happened over 500 years ago. Is that where I am? I am in the past?_ "Did that mean that I am the reincarnation of Midoriko? How can that be I am not a miko."

"Lady before your transformation you were definitely a miko. All within the castle could feel your powerful aura. Your aura is still powerful but not as a miko." _Thank Kami. She could have purified us all. She also definitely looks better now._

"Transformation?" Kagome – returning to her old self, now that she is no longer confused – looks at Sean with question swimming in her eyes.

"Oh yes! You and Lady Rin have not seen yourselves yet!" Sean suddenly looses all shyness and jumps up and claps his hands excitedly. "Let me show you to a mirror. Youkai definitely works for you Ladies." Sean walks them out of the healing chambers into Rin's room.

Kagome and Rin see themselves, and at first all is quiet.

"Wow." They say simultaneously.

"I'm gorgeous."Kagome says. Rin looks up at her questioningly and then shrugs. Sean nods knowingly.

_Wow, _Kagome thinks quietly, _I'm a youkai. I'm 5oo years in the past! Well I guess I should think about what to do to get home… Maybe later, I look so cool. Haha. Yes!_ Kagome's thoughts were drawing to an end, as Rin decided she was bored with playing with Shippo.

"Hey Kagome want to try out our powers in the garden."

"Yeah wait. Hey Sean you said we were youkai what kind?"

"Yeah, am I a kitty youkai like Shippo?" Rin suddenly excited jumps on all fours and acts like a cat. "Meow!"

"No. Lady Rin I think it should be obvious. You are both elementals. Rin is an earth elemental, while Kagome is water." Seeing the questions in their eyes, Sean continues his explanation. "You can control the elements of your youkai. Rin you can control the earth…" the expression on Rin's face was a bored indifference. So Sean decided to try a different tactic. "You can make flowers." Rin's face lit up. Then he turned to Kagome. "You, Lady Kagome are a water elemental. You can control any bodies of water around you. Also, since the human body is made of mostly water it will be interesting to see what your powers can do." Kagome nodded her head, taking in all the information she just received.

"Come on Rin let's go to the garden to test our powers." With that Kagome and Rin were off with a little orange kitten following close behind. The three walking around as if they owned the place. Even though Kagome had appeared to walk very confidently, she was taking in all her surroundings. Memorizing everything, just in case she outstayed her welcome, she knew how to evacuate quickly.

The walls were a nice cream color and lightly decorated with a few paintings and portraits; not really plain but more simplistic and open. Light wood flooring and comfy but formal looking furniture; white and cream rugs with large open windows – for a seemingly large castle its décor is warm and welcoming. She felt quite at peace in the foreign situation she now finds herself in.

Walking through large double doors to the outside she is blown away. The castle was very simplistic decorated with whites, but the garden was an explosion of color; bright rocks leading into a fort of green and yellow trees decorated with pink and red flowers. The ground sprinkled with blues and purples; oranges and reds. Kagome just stood there looking awestruck. She just wanted to take it all in.

Her senses immediately pulled her to a stream flowing throughout the garden. Somehow knowing it was there sent a bolt of calming energy through her veins.

Rin strolled through a patch of flowers seeing if she can produce replicates of those in the garden. Although she is seemingly successful at it, a particular orange blossom is giving her difficulties so she sits amidst the field of flowers.

Kagome picks up Shippo and unconsciously walks towards the stream. Just enjoying the sound of rushing water, it is wonders for her nerves. Sitting there makes all her worries about being in a foreign – well not foreign- place disappear. After sitting for a while Rin comes to join her. Vines sprouting many different flowers are streamed all through Rin's limbs. The scene that the three made was quite beautiful.

Even though Kagome and Rin just met, the two became instant friends. There was just a connection the two of them shared, and although Rin was just a child, Kagome was glad to have found a friend in this weird situation her life was catapulted in.

"Rin, you seem quite comfortable with all this. Aren't you scared just a little bit?" Kagome pulls Rin and Shippo in her lap; stroking Rin's hair and just enjoying the peacefulness of being outside.

"Rin's not scared. Rin knows milord will help Rin with whatever she does not know."

"You love him a lot don't you?" Rin nods. She turns around to look at Kagome and smiles. "Rin what were you doing outside by yourself that day when you met me?" Rin's face turns serious as she turns away from Kagome.

"Lady Shania told Rin to get Rin's stupid human blood away from her. Rin went to find Jaken but he was acting funny around some lady who looks like him. Rin knows that milord was busy so Rin went to play with the flowers but got lost, but it was okay because Shippo found me and brought you to me." She smiles and leans into Kagome's arms. "Now Rin's wish came true I can really make flowers come from the water in your eyes because you are a water youkai." Kagome stiffened.

"Were you holding a pink jewel when you made that wish?" Rin sits up. The young girl noticed the serious tone Kagome was now emitting.

"Yeah! I wonder where it went. It was really pretty." _Oh no. She made a wish on the Shikon no Tama. Well great, just great. Well at least I'm gorgeous. But what am I doing here? _Kagome suddenly remembering what Rin said about Lady Shania? _ What woman calls a young girl filth just because she's human! This is ridiculous?!?_

"Who is Lady Shania?"

"She is milord's mate. She hates Rin. Rin doesn't think milord really likes her though because she always yells, so he doesn't spend any time with her." Kagome laughs effortlessly. Her anger dissipating at the thought of the mild revenge Sesshomaru is unknowingly giving Shania for mistreating Rin.

He had been watching her awhile. His favorite spot was up in one of the many trees in the peaceful garden. He saw her admiring the garden and couldn't take his eyes off her. The wind blew at her hair slightly and the white night robe she was wearing slightly floating with the breeze gave her a urethral appearance. _She's like me. We're meant to be outside, the winds of nature calls to us._ He watched Kagome the whole time with Rin admiring how motherly she seemed with her. He didn't want to admit it but, just by observing her the quiet man knew he was falling for the girl.

When he heard her laugh, he knew he needed to go talk to her; needed to make her hear that sound again. Although his intentions were good – his impression was not.

**So someone is stalking Kagome and Rin from the trees. And what is going on with Sesshomaru and his evil mate Shania. More to be revealed stay tuned!**


	4. Of All the Hanyous

**This is longer chapter, to get you going more into the plot. Hopefully that means more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own original Inuyasha characters.**

Chapter 4 - Of All the Half Demons

Inuyasha jumped down from his tree inches from where Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were sitting. Shippo, scared, jumped towards Inuyasha claws out.

"Oh, what cute little ears!" Kagome, pushing the cat aside, jumps Inuyasha. She locks her legs around his waist and rubs his ears. Although Inuyasha was about to protest to Kagome's 'friendly nature,' all thought escapes his mind as he relishes the feeling of having his ears so soothingly rubbed. He leans into her touch and wraps his arms around her. When Kagome feels his arms she snaps out of the hypnosis that is his ears. Her face turns a deep cherry as she reluctantly releases him. Inuyasha also snaps out of the trance he was in.

"Hi," she replies shyly, "my name is Kagome."

"Hn." He then proceeds to drop her on her ass.

"Ow, you baka! Why'd you just drop me like that?"

"Oi wench you jumped on me!" Kagome starts pouting.

"You…you didn't have to drop me!" Immediately, she starts crying. She rolls in a ball and the force of her tears shakes her. Rin feels uncomfortable and starts to walk back to her chambers. Inuyasha feels guilty and kneels next to the crying girl.

"Eh. Wench stop blubbering like an idiot." Even though his words are harsh his tone is not. He then proceeds to gather her into his arms.

As soon as she starts crying Kagome just lets it all out.

"I just… I don't know where I am. I'm sad and I literally turned blue. I was a miko, and now I'm a demon. I just feel alone. I want my mama!" She sobs into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha starts rubbing soothing circles in her back. He lets her cry awhile, and soon the tears stop. He doesn't let go, and she doesn't want him to. This is the first time she felt content since she came into this strange world. So they sit.

A maid enters the garden and summons Kagome to Sesshomaru's study. She detaches from Inuyasha and gives him a lopsided smile.

"Thank you…. For just being there. I was so distracted by my own tears and your ears, I never got your name."

"Inuyasha." He says while standing up.

"Well thank you Inuyasha." She stands up on her tippie toes and kisses him on the cheek, then walks off.

~ Sesshomaru's Study ~

Sesshomaru had been watching the whole scene from up in his study. With each look, each touch shared between Inuyasha and Kagome, something stirred in him. Something he hadn't felt before. He didn't like it – this feeling – it was so very new, and Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha could not have been the cause, or maybe he was, but one thing for sure he definitely knew it had been this miko.

He'd been thinking about her all day. Trying to tune her out then, going back to his paper work…After losing the fight against his paper work, Sesshomaru gives into his thoughts about the girl – Kagome – _who is she? She is not from here, that is very apparent from her domineering attitude. Many females – human and youkai – are very submitting in Japan. Well besides my mate. I can not believe I agreed to an arranged marriage with her._ His only answer was to call Kagome up and question this woman who dares mess with him this way.

Letting his thoughts stray back to the tempting female…_What am I supposed to do about her? I suppose I need to figure something before my wretched mate comes in to harass me some more about her._

She shyly enters, not really knowing her savior very well except that he is a demon lord over the Western Lands.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome."

He sits, just stares at her. Taking in all her features: the peaks of sunlight darting through the dark curtains showed the deep blue black of her hair, a shark contrast with the pale of her skin. Her skin. Even in the darkness of the room her skin shines bright. The teardrops on her face definitely show her youkai as a water demon, but more… as if there were a deep sadness within her. Suddenly Sesshomaru felt very curious.

He was snapped out of his observing by a delicate cough that she gave. He needed to find something to say to her… he needed to find out more about her!

"You will be my ward, and stay here under my castle."

Kagome was speechless. It seemed as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. She had somewhere to stay until she could figure things out. But this guy… no… lord… could she trust him?

"Thank you… but are you sure? I mean I couldn't possibly live…" As she continued talking Sesshomaru just stared at her small pink lips. _So luscious, I wonder how they would taste. "…_What will I have to do, because I could not possibly stay here for free?" _I know many things you can do to earn your stay…_ But Sesshomaru kept those unwanted thoughts to himself.

"You can stay until this Sesshomaru deems necessary," _or until I uncover whatever power that holds me captive to your presence. Power…_ "Power, you and Rin shall be trained to hone in your youkai. You will work with me, and Rin will work with my general. Your lessons shall start today after supper."

Kagome doesn't even think about it before accepting.

"You may leave now." She then gets up and heads toward the door, slightly skimming over the books.

"Girl, do you wish to learn to read? Is that why you're looking at my books?" She stops and turns to face him.

"I already know how to read. I was simply admiring your collection." Please Sesshomaru finally found another way to keep her close to him he made a proposition. "Since you are able to read, you may assist this Sesshomaru in some work from being a lord."

"Kind of like your secretary?"

"What is that word? Secretary…" Kagome is reminded this isn't the right millennium again and suddenly feels ridiculously home sick.

"It's nothing. Yes, I will help you. Goodbye now." She hurries out the door before he can see her crying. But with her now being a youkai, she knows he can smell the overpowering salty smell emerging.

"Kagome." She turns around to see that nice healer, Sean. "Are you okay you just seem upset." They walk into her room while Kagome tells him how much she misses home, and how she doesn't really know where she is. Sean is touched that she would confide in him. Maybe he can do the same.

"Kagome, my parents cast me out." She gasps.

"What! Why?"

"I know it's looked down upon but I have these urges… and they're not normal. When my parents found out they were disgraced, and disgusted. They kicked me out."

"But Sean, what were they disgusted about?" He blushes and kind of looks away. He wants to tell her he really does. But…

"I'm attracted to males."

"I can't believe they threw you out because your gay! Those imbeciles!" Sean didn't know what she was saying and thought she was mad at him. He felt completely alone, and started walking towards the door of her room.

"Sean I'm proud of you." That stops him.

"What?"

"For being able to admit that. For being brave enough to tell your parents that, even though they looked down on you. I'm proud."

He wasn't alone anymore.

**Some of you thought that was Sesshomaru stalking Kagome…but no. And Sean. Is gay. And Kagome accepts him. Yay. Reviews! I want reviews! **


	5. Things Heat Up

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Inuyasha.**

**Ugh having serious writers block… I have the outline for my story written but writing it out seems to be the tough part. I've also been reading a lot of other fanfics lately… haha favorite pastime. So I apologize if I seem to have abandoned my story… cuz I haven't. **

**Comments are welcomed for ideas for the story!!!**

Chapter 5 – Things Heat Up

For the past two weeks, Kagome has been living a routine.

1. Wake up.

2. Breakfast with Rin and Inuyasha.

3. Working with Sesshomaru… That is tough. Even though the two put on a cold front, feelings have been brewing between each other…

**Today**

Kagome has been having a tough time with the youkai lord. He's so cold to her, but then again he's so beautiful, and it seems they share moments, when he isn't so cold, like whenever they touch…

She knows that there is something between them, even though he seems indifferent to her she knows there is something there. _There has to be. Oh what am I saying he has a mate. And really he is not that special, he's mean and emotionless. No one likes people like that. _She keeps denying her attraction for him. Try as she may, she is not succeeding. Like today:

_His hair is so smooth and silky. _Stop it Kagome! _I wonder what those beautiful stripes feel like. _Snap out of it!

She is so distracted by Sesshomaru's looks she doesn't watch where she is going.

As she reaches for a book, she doesn't notice the little table that she walks into. She trips. Her head bangs and her neck gets sliced from the table's pointy edge.

~Sesshomaru~

He has been thinking about her ever since he found her. Deciding to have her as his 'secretary' as she calls it has been one of his best and worst ideas yet. Whenever they make eye contact, it is like swimming through an ocean of the blue in her eyes. Whenever they make ANY contact – something ignites. They've been doing all the time, bumping into each other; Sesshomaru would find any reason to touch her now. He would read over her, and their arms would touch. He would show her how to sign his name at the bottom of his parchment by putting his hand on top of hers, and guiding her hand.

It has been hell wanting her, touching her, smelling her, and knowing he can't have her. For one of two reasons: ( Notice the order of importance.)

1. He thinks she may have an attraction to his half brother.

2. He already has a mate, and he can't break his loyalty to her. Even if he can't stand her.

So he had been watching Kagome, she seemed very distracted lately. He wonders what could possibly be on her mind.

He sees her try and fail to reach a book thus almost hitting the ground.

Sesshomaru is at her side in a second and gathers her up. He can't help himself. The close proximity is killing him. She smells so wonderful like the steam off of a spicy tea, the kind you would drink when your sick and it would immediately clear up your chest. It cleared the doubt from his head that this girl is his.

"What are you…" She stops talking when he starts licking her neck. For some reason this feels really erotic to her.

He smirks. He can scent her arousal.

_He has a mate, he has a mate. Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He's just licking your neck. Wait!_ "Why are you licking me?" She screams.

"Because you cut yourself, and because I want to, you are mine."

She looks up at him looking down at her. He's swimming in those eyes. She is only thinking of the spark between them, and she can't seem to pull away from him. All that is on both minds is to kiss. And they do.

It's a blood arousing kiss. It's a kiss that makes your heart beat speed up. It's a kiss that Shania walks into see that very second.

~ Shania ~

She was horny.

She saw outside her window men training. Hot, sweaty, men. She suddenly saw visions of them sweating over her. She wanted them. But she can't have them… why? BECAUSE SHE IS MATED! And he won't touch her!

All the nights she stayed up dreaming of a man's touch. Well no more! She is going in there and forcing Sesshomaru to touch her.

With her new resolve she bathed, put on her most seductive kimono, that left little to the imagination. The V neck dip went so far down it, it barely covered the little A Cups she did have. The slit up the sides went all the way up to the hip bone, and she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Now it is time. She walks down the hall. The soldiers and other men of the castle look at her as if she is a cheap prostitute and wonder why their lord ever decided to mate her.

When Shania walks into she sees the whore with her man. Her eyes go red.

"You filthy whore, get your hands off my mate!" Shania leaps for Kagome, intent on ripping her person off of her mate. She tackles Kagome to the ground and goes for her neck, but Kagome gets the upper hand when she knees Shania in the gut effectively pinning her to the ground. Kagome then lets loose on Shania. She starts swinging her fists everywhere. Shania gets punched in the head, neck, arms, stomach, and legs.

Where is Sesshomaru you ask? He is at his desk doing paperwork.

~In the Healers Room~

Shania is on the bed wrapped in bandages, reflecting on her pitiful position.

_Ugh stupid Sesshomaru… what does that girl have that I don't. I mean she is young… hell so am I! I am only 282 years old! I've been mated for 98 years… oh back in the days I was hot stuff…in my early hundreds. Before I mated the ice pop I could get so much ass. Oh yeah… nice young demon with buns of steel…mmmm. Those were the days…_

~ Sesshomaru's Study ~

Kagome is pissed.

She just completely got insulted and ATTACKED by Shania and Sesshomaru doesn't do a thing. Not one DAMN thing.

"You bastard! You said if I stayed here with you would protect me! But nothing, you did nothing when that wench insulted and attacked me!" She pauses, suddenly saddened. "I must mean nothing to you, the kiss we shared must have meant nothing, if you wouldn't even defend me." Suddenly in a melancholy mood Kagome exits the study. Not in the mood to be around the youkai anymore.

He heard what she said. Now he felt guilty. Whenever Shania enters a room he always looks for something to distract himself – and that's what he did, but now he sees that maybe he should have paid attention, maybe then he would have intervened.

**What was he going to do with Kagome now?**

**Things between Sesshomaru and Kagome started heating up quickly but as quick as it came, it diminished because of an extremely horny mate. **

**Also, what kind of relationship do Sesshomaru and Shania have? Why are they even together? See what happens between them in the next chapter.**

**Ta Ta.**


	6. Back at Home

**Thank you for staying with me for my prolonged absence.**

**I do not own Inuyasha characters.**

Chapter 6 – Back at Home

~Sesshomaru~

It's been about a couple of weeks, Kagome has been acting really withdrawn around him. She wouldn't talk to him unless he asked her a direct question. Although he has noticed that her and his brother has been getting closer. That's the only time he hears her laugh - when she's with Inuyasha, or Rin, even that weird healer Sean. Maybe it's just him. Maybe she's still mad at him.

Sesshomaru decides to make it up to her.

~ Kagome ~

Every time she looks at him, it's a reminder of how he let her down. He let his mate attack her.

_He let me get hurt._

She wanted to get out. She hates Sesshomaru. She hates this place. She wants to go home. She has been feeling so alone ever since the incident with Shania. Okay, maybe she has Inuyasha and Rin and Sean, but she really thought because of the way _he_ kissed her that she had a connection with Sesshomaru.

Obviously not.

She NEEDED to get out. Her youkai was screaming to emerge itself in water, it wanted to free itself. But there is no where big enough within the castle grounds, to hold all the pent up energy she felt.

_Fuck it_.

She jumps in the water. But it's different. Before, when she jumped in the water she would panic a little, feeling that she would run out of air and drown. Now, she doesn't feel the need to breathe, nor does she feel the need to panic. Instead, she felt comforted, at home. She felt like she was still in Tokyo, underneath her warm covers, waiting for her mom to wake her up to a nice warm breakfast.

_Kagome._

_Kagome._

KAGOME!

~Sesshomaru~

He had been thinking about what to do so that Kagome would forgive him. Some days he would go try to find her and talk, but she was always busy, or with _Inuyasha_. But today is the day. He finally found something worthy for her. And tonight he will show her how much she truly means to him.

He went to go find her. But as he was looking for her, he noticed her scent was toward the water. He looked, and there she was. As an inuyoukai, Sesshomaru's base form is a dog. Since Kagome is a mizuyoukai, her base form is water. And although he couldn't see her, he knew she was there, one with the water.

He calls out to her.

No response.

Louder, this time.

Still, no response.

KAGOME!

~Kagome~

She felt like she was piecing back together, like opening your eyes after a really deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she expected to see her mother, warm and welcoming. But all she saw was Sesshomaru.

_That's it? Where's mom? Where's my breakfast? Oh yeah. I'm not at home anymore, I'm living in a castle, with a man that cares so little for me that he would let another woman harm_ me.

She broke down, rushing to Sesshomaru, not caring that he had a mate, or that she was mad at him. She missed home, she missed her mom. She needed someone to hold her, and love her, tell her that everything's going to be okay.

~Sesshomaru~

As he held her in his arms, he looked at her.

Helpless, lonely.

How could he hurt her?

Why was he so awful to someone such as her. Her beautiful blue eyes, her dark hair, and round face that was home to the reddest lips that he's ever kissed.

He kissed her.

She threw all her pain, and loneliness, and wacked out emotions into that kiss, and he took it.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mizu - water_

**The next chapter shouldn't take too long to get up. It's just a little emotional for me to write, and I want to get it perfect. **

**I also want to say, that although I love the comments, I get very inspired to write when one gives me criticism, or tells me SPECIFICALLY what they like about my story. So I can add more of it. Okay. That's my rant for today.**


	7. Solace

**Do not own anything. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 - Solace

~Shania~

As she watched her mate hold another, she lost the ability to hold back her tears.

As she watched her mate caress another's cheek, she lost the ability to stand.

As she watched the man she loved love another, she lost the will to love.

She can't watch anymore. She finds it in herself to stand, but when she turns around she sees Inuyasha. He's equally transfixed with the scene before them, but unlike how she is feeling hurt, she can see the rage in his eyes. She takes a step towards him and his eyes immediately swivel to her.

He lunges at her. He has her thrown against a tree pinning her by her shoulders. For a while they just stare into each other's eyes. He slowly lessens his grip on her, although they never break eye contact. As his grip lessens, so does her emotional barrier.

Silent tears start rolling down her face. Inuyasha's eye become softer and gathers Shania into his arms.

After Sesshomaru and Kagome left, Inuyasha and Shania stayed there. Replaying the scene again, and again, and for hours, neither one of them speak.

As the temperature drops Shania draws closer to Inuyasha. Every part of them connected, emotionally – because of the lost of their loves, and physically. She looks back up at him. They're so close. She leans in and kisses him.

The kiss is slow at first, unexpected. Then, it speeds up.

_All the nights her mate refused to sleep with her_, she reaches under his shirt.

_Every time he ignored her_, she pulls his shirt off.

_The first time he brought Rin home_, she takes pushes him to the ground.

_When he left her at home_, she unties his hakamas.

_When he brought Kagome home_, she takes off her kimono.

_When he kissed Kagome the first time_, she straddles him.

_When she saw them by the lake,_ he pushes him inside her.

~Kagome~

When she finally pulls away from Sesshomaru, she notices that she's not outside. Instead she's on a bed.

And it is not her bed.

When Sesshomaru, leans down for another mind numbing kiss, she freezes. She knows where they are.

Sesshomaru, sensing her sudden withdrawal, stops and looks down into her eyes.

"Are we…" she quietly stutters, "Are we in your chambers?" Sudden realization hits her. This is the place him, and his mate come to every night. This is the place where he holds Shania every night, after making love. This is not a place where she belonged. "How could you bring me to the place that is sacred between you and your mate? I was about to give myself to you tonight. But knowing I am here, in replacement of your mate, means I am only second to her. I am the other woman. I'm leaving, and if you like me at all, even in the slightest, you won't follow me." And she softly pushes him off, quietly, and slowly, she exits.

~Sesshomaru~

He stayed there looking at the spot where she exited for only a few minutes, but to him it seemed like hours.


	8. Whore

**Do not own anything. Enjoy. Song is Notice Me by NB Ridaz. –Song-**

Chapter 8 - Whore

~Sesshomaru~

He didn't know what to do. What to feel. With Shania, he was always numb, going day after day hidden behind a frozen mask. He watched the woman that made him made him crazy – the woman who made that mask he's worked over 200 years to perfect diminish into nothingness – the woman whose lips where smooth, and free, and comforting – walk away from him.

He sat on his bed for hours; just trying to understand what's wrong with him, what happened, analyzing his situation, because Sesshomaru – The Killing Perfection – has never been rejected by a girl, especially one he wasn't completely indifferent to.

He didn't even know what to think. Should he go after her? But he had a mate? He never really loved his mate. Did he love Kagome? Did he even know what love is? Sesshomaru had as many questions in his head, as there are stars in the sky. The biggest question of all – what should he do? Night fall came and went, and he sat and thought, and thought, and kept thinking. Around day break, Shania came in.

~Kagome in the Garden~

_I need to get out. Yes! I must leave, I'm losing myself here! I, Kagome, wouldn't sleep with a married – well, mated – man! I would never be the OTHER WOMAN! No, this era is messing with me! It must be this stupid demon blood; it's fucking with my head! Why would somebody as gorgeously perfect as Sesshomaru ever consider me to be anything more than a fuck buddy? He's probably taken tons of women – err, youkai – to his chambers. _

Kagome gets up determined, she decides she WILL get home, but realizes that she doesn't exactly know how to handle herself in this era.

_A single woman, in Early Japan, yeah – that's just like a big sign for humans and demons to rape me. Maybe Inuyasha will help me._

She doesn't really want to go looking for Inuyasha in the castle, but remembered that Inuyasha liked to hang in trees a lot. She finally spotted the red haori, and she runs up to him smiling.

"Inuyasha!" she smiles, "Here boy!" *insert absurdly loud whistle here* "Inuyasha, I need a favor, come here!"

Inuyasha doesn't move, the only sign that he hears her is from a faint ear twitch.

"Inuyasha," she says more quietly, "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome proceeds to climb up the tree, when she gets to the branch right above where he's sitting she hangs upside down, so that she's facing him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"You are a whore," he sneers, amber clashes with blue as Kagome stiffens, "I saw you with him, whore. I saw you throw yourself at him, I saw you stick your tongue down his throat, filthy, whore. Now get the fuck away from me."

She drops down from the branch, so she's on the same branch as Inuyasha. He closed his eyes again. Kagome doesn't even take a second to hone in her anger, she balls up her first and socks him right on the side of the face. Inuyasha crashes on the ground. For a while he doesn't move, and it finally registers into Kagome's head that she just punched, a demon, - or half demon, whatever. She inches back towards the trunk of the tree. When Inuyasha slowly gets off the ground, his eyes are red, his hair is bristled, going every which way. Inuyasha is out for blood.

_Oh shit._

~Shania~

She looks at him seated upon their bed. Kami, she'll miss that bed, years and years she slept on it with no one to comfort her, sometimes she would wrap the covers around her and wish that it was her mate. It was pathetic.

_-I gave you my good and my bad  
My heart and my soul, -_

She took all the outfits she bought; thinking it would seduce him, just to spend another lonely night under the covers.

_  
-My trust my money my time,  
What more could you ask for in a man  
Even when times were hard  
I held out my arms and held you  
Even accepted you though whatever weather-_

She was always there, after every meeting, after every fight with his brother, thinking that he would confide in her, open up to her. But she was always the one he took his anger out on.

_  
But now I'm feelin we're at the end of the road  
Whatever we had now I got to let go  
Nights like this I wish raindrops would fall _

The look emitted from her lilac eyes held a mixture of pain, guilt, and finally, resolve.

_  
To cover my tears  
Wishing I could replace all those wasted years  
Of loving someone who couldn't love me back  
And now again I got to start from scratch  
But I know I've given you my everything_

Looking into his eyes, she could tell he didn't notice she was there. It was tragic. She was never there, not in his heart, not even in his thoughts, she was never enough.

_-You don't even notice me-_

Sesshomaru was, still frozen staring at the spot where Kagome left.


	9. Manipulation

**Hi, I don't know if anyone is reading this story anymore, but I decided to update. I finally have a new computer, because the old one decided to take a poo and stop working. So updates should be coming pretty regularly now. Anyways read on.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome was hurt by words that Inuyasha just spouted at her. But she is not an idiot. She just punched a half demon, and by the look in his eyes, he was pissed, and he was out for blood, her blood. As panic set in Kagome's brain was frantic to find a solution. _Run, could I run, no he's faster. Hide, could I hide, no he can just sniff me out. He's a dog...I'm, I'm, oh yes! I'm a mizuyoukai, I am water! _

Kagome had to think. She was water, but he was a dog. His sense of smell was better, and even though she was a water demon, she still had a scent. His hearing was excellent, and although she could walk more fluidly since her transformation, he'll still be able to catch trinkets of her footsteps. And she could never hope to out run a dog. Water was an element though. Everything has to have water, humans, as she learned in science, are made up of 70% water. And Kagome can manipulate water.

_Every living thing has to have water in it. Maybe…_

Kagome concentrated, using her soul to call on the water that Inuyasha was made up of. She could feel it. In his cells, to the acid that lined his stomach, to the sweat dropping off his brow; she could feel every drop of water that made up the hanyou, and it brought her comfort. All Inuyasha was, was just a body of water. She knew what to do.

_Stay._

She had told every single drop of water in his body to 'stay'. And just like that, all the huffing and puffing Inuyasha was previously doing stopped, he didn't know what stopped him, he just knew that every fiber of his being was being controlled.

_Heck yes! It worked. I need to get out of here, I should get Shippo, but I know Rin would want him. I'll be back for them but right now, I can't stay around a demon who just wants me for sex, and a half demon - to think me a whore._

Kagome ran for a while, locating the next largest body of water using her senses. As soon as she was close to the lake, she reached out to the body of water that she knew held Inuyasha, _be free._

~~~~Inuyasha~~~~

He was straining. Fighting against an invisible force that kept him trapped in the same position. His uncontrolled beast was telling him to go after Kagome for disrespecting him, he couldn't. He literally could not move. Every single cell in his body paused. His breathing, his heartbeat, even his anger was paused.

_Be free_

Play. Everything started back up again, and Kagome wasn't in sight. Anger forgotten, Inuyasha was confused about what just happened. It was like his whole body was completely controlled by something else, and he knew Kagome had something to do with it.

Trying to get to some answers he followed Kagome's unique scent to a lake, where her scent seemed to disappear. _Makes sense, _he thought, _she probably is travelling by water now._

~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~

She didn't even have to see to be sure, she just knew. For some reason, she could control Inuyasha. Not just Inuyasha, probably every living thing, because every living thing has cells, and cells are made up of water, and she can control water. Realizing she had that much control over...just about everything was a bit overwhelming.

As she lay, floating through the river Kagome was surrounded by her own thoughts. She was thinking about her newfound ability so much so, she forgot why she escaped in the first place. She needed to get home. _Well laying in the water sure wasn't going to get me anywhere,_ she thought.

~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~

Shania was gone. He knew she had cheated on him with the half breed – he could feel it in his bond, or what was left of his bond. According to youkai customs, when one's mate mates with another, the bond weakens. In order to remain completely mated, they have to perform the mating ceremony again to re-strengthen the mating bond. However, Sesshomaru and Shania hadn't rutted in a long time, and their mating bond was already very weak. He knew it was a matter of time before they would have separated, it was simply against tradition for separation between mates, but it has happened before.

It was a blow to Sesshomaru's pride for Shania to have left him like that, and in such a disgraceful way. She humiliated him by going to the half-breed. It would be even more humiliating if he did nothing to punish the situation. Other lords, and vassals would see him as week, letting a woman humiliate him with his half-breed brother. What kind of ruler can't take care of his own household? Just thinking about it infuriated Sesshomaru. On top of that, he also could not scent Kagome anymore. He knew she was gone too.

He was pissed, his beast was pissed. He needed to rectify the situation, both with Kagome and with Shania and Inuyasha. Even if that meant he need to kill one, or more of them for their transgressions.


	10. Fustration

**Shania is my favorite character, so I had to put a little snippit of her in here because I missed her so much. Anyways, Sesshomaru and Kagome will be reunited soon enough. Anyways happy reading, and please review! It's the only way I know whether people like this story or not! **

**This Disaster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. **

~~~~~~ Sesshomaru~~~~~~

He could not scent Kagome anywhere. It was beyond frustrating - especially since Rin was crying about missing her, and that stupid cat kept clawing upon his person. When he found her he would mate her. That's all there is to it. He no longer had a mate, and the council was going to soon start to wonder what happened to his mate.

His mate.

That was its own set of problems, looking for her seemed fruitless too. She knew him too well, all these years they have been mated, he ignored her, but Shania apparently didn't do the same. She knew how to hide herself from him, and it was proving annoying beyond anything.

Sesshomaru's beast was already demanding rectification from the disrespect shown to him by both females, and if something wasn't done soon is going to go into a blood rage, and he won't be able to control who gets hurt.

~~~~~~Kagome~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was in heaven right now. _Who knew water could be so relaxing? _As Kagome was reminiscing about the wonders of water, she thought back to how she came to this whole world full of demons and basically how she transported to the past. _I remember waking up in water..._That's it! _I woke up in a water...a well I think._ Kagome decided to try to use her new powers to locate the well , but first she thought to get out of the lake.

She got out and reformed her shape, her human state. _Its weird that my natural state seems to be water. Anyways! _Kagome sat indian-style next to the water and closed her eyes. She concentrated, trying to think about all the bodies of water around her, kind of like what she did with Inuyasha. She searched around, not really knowing what she was searching for.

For around five minutes, Kagome searched. Finally she felt something kind of familiar. She got up and started walking towards the familiar feeling water. _Well here goes nothing. _

~~~~~~~Sesshomaru~~~~~~~

Its started without warning. The battle with his beast, he hadn't felt this for a long time, ever since he first started competing with his beast for dominance when he was a pup. It was as if someone was poking his brain with the coldest ice prick. He was sweating and shaking all over.

He couldn't control him anymore. His beast needed to be let out…

Through the haze of succumbing to beast Sesshomaru was trying to figure out what triggered the transformation. He was just walking around trying to pick up the scent of Shania or Kagome or Inuyasha. He started to shift through the scents in his mind.

Sesshomaru suddenly tensed up. How could he miss it?

_Kagome._

~~~~~~~~~A mile outside of Edo lied a small market in a lower class demon village~~~

"How much for princess over there?" The old demon looked over at his newest recruit. She was the only demon he knew that wanted to be here. She wasn't much, small boobs, frail body, probably from a long pampered lifestyle – but what he wasn't about to reject another body that he could sell for…well…you know. The problem was, since she started business had been booming, she basically forces the customers to have sex with her.

"Eh, you can have her no charge."

Shania loved this job. All the sex she could want and a bed and food. The best part was Sesshomaru could never find her. She doesn't wash after a rut, so the smell of sex on her person over powers her own scent, so he could never find her.

This was the high life.


End file.
